C form-factor pluggable (CFP) connectors are available in CFP, CFP2, and CFP 4 variants. Generally, a CFP2 connector or a CFP4 connector comprises a housing, also referred to as a cage, and partition plates. The partition plates are arranged between a top wall and a bottom wall of the housing to divide the inner space of the housing into a plurality of receiving chambers. Each receiving chamber is adapted to accommodate a terminal and comprises an insertion port through which a contacting terminal of a mating connector is inserted into the receiving chamber to come into contact with the terminal in the receiving chamber.
The insertion port of the CFP2 or CFP4 connector is required to be installed in an installing opening of an equipment housing to fix the CFP2 connector or CFP4 connector to the equipment housing. Generally, elastic pieces adapted to resist electromagnetic interference are provided between the outer circumference wall of the insertion port and an inner wall of the installing opening, so that the CFP2 connector or CFP4 connector has a resistance to electromagnetic interference and forms a more reliable electrical connection.
According to industry regulations, the width of the insertion port of each housing chamber of a CFP2 connector or CFP4 connector case (or cage) is 42.2 mm, which is nearly three times the width of the insertion port of an existing CFP connector or SFP connector. Since the insertion port of the case of the CFP2 connector or CFP4 connector has a larger width, when the insertion port of the case is mounted in the mounting opening of the apparatus housing, the outer peripheral wall of the insertion port of the case is subjected to deformation towards the inside of the connector under a compressing force, thus affecting the insertion of the plug of the mating connector.
In order to reduce the deformation of the outer peripheral wall of the insertion port of the case, a plate with larger thickness is used to manufacture the case. However, since the distance between the bottom wall of the case and the circuit board is constant, if the wall thickness of the case is increased, the length of the tongue-like connecting piece of the partition plate exposed from the bottom wall of the case becomes small, and the partition plate cannot be reliably connected to the bottom wall of the case.